


三楼的盥洗室

by Xinix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinix/pseuds/Xinix
Summary: 老斯和小天在同一天晚上分别做了跟对方啪啪啪的梦，醒来后见面的场景。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	三楼的盥洗室

斯内普不知道哪一种情况更糟糕，梦见跟死对头啪啪啪了一宿，还是醒来后发现自己梦遗了，又或者因为梦见跟死对头啪啪啪而梦遗了。

直到想起为了隐匿形迹，他们不被允许在格里莫广场12号内使用魔法，他才叹了口气，划掉前面的三个选项，把“身为成年男子在夜里偷偷清洗遗精的内裤”排到了第一。

他换了身衣服，攥着内裤来到三楼的盥洗室，这一层的房间都空着，不必担心水声会引来睡不着的人，不过世事难料，洗到一半时他还是听到有脚步声靠近。

他关了水龙头，全神贯注地听着外面的动静，好奇会是谁半夜三更不睡觉跑到三楼来。二楼和四楼都有盥洗室，住在这里的巫师们没必要舍近求远，难道是那只令人讨厌的家养小精灵？

脚步声越来越近，从落脚的力度和步子之间的时差推测，来者是一名成年男子。

所幸这栋联排别墅里住着的都是成年人，都懂得尊重别人的隐私，兴许看到自己在盥洗室就会自行离开，最好是还能对此事绝口不提。

他这么巴望着，屏住了呼吸。很显然，做贼心虚使他忽略了这栋别墅里还有一个离经叛道的存在。

盥洗室的门被打开，离经叛道拿着什么东西停在门口，一手摸索着点亮了灯。

“见鬼！你一个人偷偷摸摸地在这里做什么！”

他一边恶人先告状，一边把手里的东西藏到身后，留下一道令人无法忽视的白色的视觉残留。

他住在顶楼，斯内普想，却跑到三楼来……斯内普打开水龙头，“排队吧。”

一阵琐碎的脚步声突然出现，这一次是那个爱搞鬼的家养小精灵了。斯内普抬头看了一眼布莱克，后者闪身进来，关上了门。

他们沉默着，让水流声灌满整个房间。克利切在门口停顿了很久，估计是趴在门上偷听，布莱克踹了一脚门板，出声命令它滚蛋。这之后他像是突然意识到要维护一下自己身为成年男子（在死对头面前）的颜面，喋喋不休了起来。

“我梦到了一个美人。”

哦。

斯内普在周围寻找肥皂或其他衣物清洁产品。

“有一头浓密的黑发，双腿又细又直。”

巧了不是？

斯内普翻了一遍浴室柜，一无所获。

“或许是鲜少出门的关系，身上的皮肤很白，我的手劲稍微大一点就能在他身上留下红色的指印。”

“他？”

布莱克抓了抓头发，像是在懊恼什么。斯内普在浴缸下面找到一小瓶洗发水，算了，就它吧。

“对，他。但他是个美人。”

你说是就是吧。

斯内普打开洗发水闻了一下，没有异味，于是给手心里倒了一些。

“他突然出现，然后吻住了我，我本来想揍他一拳的，但是跟他接吻的感觉还挺不错，我就打算等吻完了再揍他，结果，结果他把我的裤子扒下来了。”

“然后你就梦遗了？”

“不！”

事关布莱克的性功能，他的声音不由得大了一些，斯内普对此表示理解，一举用尽了分配给西里斯·布莱克的今日份额的友好，仅仅投给他一个不赞同的眼神作为警告，便把注意力放回到了手心搓不出泡沫的洗发水上。

“你加点水再揉搓。”

斯内普尝试了一下，有效。

“然后他跪在了我面前，”布莱克接着之前的说了下去，语气自鸣得意，“他说愿意为我做任何事，接着给了我一个爽到升天的口活。”

“然后你就梦遗了？”

出于感谢，斯内普又施舍了他一句回应。

这一次布莱克表现得就沉稳多了，他抓着自己的内裤坐在浴缸的白瓷池壁上，目光毫不避讳地上下打量着斯内普。

“不，还没有。他仰望着我，眼睛和鼻头都红红的，最后那几下我有点失控，他噎得够呛。不过他说他喜欢这个，求我给他更多。”

哦。

斯内普把泡沫抹在内裤裆部，轻轻揉搓起棉质的面料。

“然后我们躺在床上，相互抚摸，他看向我的眼睛里满满的都是爱意，在我给他留下吻痕的时候会低低地叫我的名字。”

内裤被绵密的泡沫包裹，斯内普皱着眉，一厢情愿地认为卢平欠了自己一个大人情，毕竟他才是布莱克的朋友，他才应该是站在这里忍受布莱克无聊乏味的性幻想的那个！

“我们做爱了。”

见鬼的布莱克竟然还发出了喟叹？再投入一点他是不是还要当场撸上一管子？

斯内普搓洗着内裤，打算速战速决，接下来无论布莱克说什么，他都当那个黑发细腿、肤白貌美的性幻想对象是黑魔王好了。

“我们做爱了……”布莱克喃喃着重复了一遍，突然转移了话题，“你呢？你梦到了什么？”

“是谁给你的智慧让你作出我会参与这个话题的错误判断？”

“别那么小气嘛，就让这成为我们新的开始，我们重新认识一下。”

“大可不必。”

“你梦到了谁？”

该死的这个洗发水怎么这么难冲干净！

“男人女人？”

“别凑过来布莱克！你一身的精液味！”

“我认识吗？”

“退后！布莱克！”

“你慌什么啊？哈，脸都红了。”

可恶！他就应该把内裤直接烧了！

“让开！我要走了。”

“不，除非你给我一个名字。”

“凭什么？你也没给出他的名字。”

斯内普冷笑着瞪着布莱克，暗自决定眼前这家伙再耍无赖就把内裤甩他脸上，哪怕站在温暖的灯光下笑得不怀好意的布莱克跟梦里的一样风流倜傥。

布莱克一手撑在脏到照不出人影的镜面上，一手把自己的脏内裤丢进浴缸。然后他收敛了笑意，双目炯炯有神地盯着斯内普，身体前倾慢慢地贴近他。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普，”他说，“我们做爱了。”

啪。

湿内裤甩在了他的脸上。


End file.
